Crumbly Coast
- | characters = Barry | champion = Coco Kahuna | new = in | released = | difficulty = Very hard | previous = Coco Crossroads | next = Polka Park }} Crumbly Coast is the 61st episode of Candy Crush Saga and the first episode of World Eleven. This episode was released on April 1, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Coco Kahuna. Due to the great amount of levels which are hard to earn 3 stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn 3 stars.. Story Before episode: A Big Foot named Barry's hand is stuck into the bottle with some cookies in it. After episode: Tiffi brings a tool, and pull the bottle to use a tool to make his hand free from the bottle. Then he begins to eat cookies from the jar. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Jelly fish inside sugar chests in level 891. Guide Levels This episode has nine somewhat hard-hard levels: 891, 893, 894, 895, 897, 900, 901, 904, and 905. Overall, it's harder than previous episode, Coco Crossroads. |Level #1 = 892|Level type 2 = |Level #2 = 900|Level type 3 = |Level #3 = 902}} Gallery |-| Story= Ep61intro.png|Before story Ep61solution.png|After story Crumbly Coast-bg before Animating.gif|Before Story (animation) Crumbly Coast-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 891 Reality.png|Level 891 - |link=Level 891 Level 892 Reality.png|Level 892 - |link=Level 892 Level 893 Reality.png|Level 893 - |link=Level 893 Level 894 Reality before.png|Level 894 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 894 Level 894 Reality after.png|Level 894 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 894 Level 895 Reality.png|Level 895 - |link=Level 895 Level 896 Reality.png|Level 896 - |link=Level 896 Level 897 Reality.png|Level 897 - |link=Level 897 Level 898 Reality.png|Level 898 - |link=Level 898 Level 899 Reality.png|Level 899 - |link=Level 899 Level 900 Reality.png|Level 900 - |link=Level 900 Level 901 Reality.png|Level 901 - |link=Level 901 Level 902 Reality.png|Level 902 - |link=Level 902 Level 903 Reality.png|Level 903 - |link=Level 903 Level 904 Reality.png|Level 904 - |link=Level 904 Level 905 Reality.png|Level 905 - |link=Level 905 |-| Champion title= Coco Kahuna.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode has the most levels that have 6 candy colours with 11, beating Chocolate Mountains which has 10. Only levels 893, 900, 902 and 903 have 5 candy colours. *This episode features a car that looks like a Volkswagen Camper. *This is the eighteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode seems to take place around Caramel Cove, due to the presence of the tiki statues and palm trees. *Its pathway is similar to that of Caramel Clearing. *Moves levels reappear in this episode after being absent for six consecutive episodes. *This episode has no timed levels after being present in the previous one. *This episode starts a trend in which all episodes are at least Hard. *The release date of this episode coincides with April Fool's Day. Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:World Eleven Category:World openers Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Very hard episodes